Tears for a Different Reason
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: My submission to Chibi Zoo's Fanfiction Contest. Y/Y fluff! ^_^ I luv fluff! Please R/R!!!!


Escuro: This was my submission to Chibi Zoo's Fan fiction Contest. I hope you all like it! Y/Y Fluff forever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears for a Different Reason  
  
By: Escuro de la Lus (ChaChi710@AOL.com)  
  
Rated G  
  
Category is Shounen Ai/Fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Simply said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke to the sound of quiet sobs coming from my Hikari's soul room. It was surprising to here him crying again after so long. He had stopped having nightmares and the sort when I came along. I cautiously made my way from my dark soul room to my light's bright one. Once there I saw my young Hikari curled up in a fetal position on the small bed of his soul room. Tears fell from his clenched eyes like waterfalls and his hands clutched the sheet of the bed.  
  
I walk over to his bed and sit on it quickly. My hikari felt the extra weight on the mattress and let his eyes open slightly. He glanced at me briefly, violet eyes filled with pain and longing, before closing them again and crying harder into the bed sheet. I instantly feel concern overwhelm me. What could make my hikari so distraught that he would cry at the sight of me? I push my thoughts away quickly and start the task of comforting my aibou.  
  
Rubbing his back in a soothing circular motion, I wait for him to calm down. Soon the tears stop and I hear his breathing become normal again.  
  
"Aibou, are you alright?" I whisper quietly as I continue to rub his back. His eyes open to look at me but he does not answer.  
  
"Did I do something to upset you?" I ask, hurt evident in my voice. He abruptly sits up and embraces me tightly. I hear a muffled 'I'm sorry' from him as he buried his face in my chest. I am once again confused by my Hikari's actions.  
  
"Yugi..." I said quietly burying my face into his crown of spiked hair, "Please...just tell me what's wrong." No answer. Ra, what is wrong with him?  
  
I take his chin and gently tilt his head up to face me. His violet eyes sparkle as tears start to escape from them once again. I wipe the twin streams from his cheek and sigh.  
  
"You know, this would be much easier if you'd just tell me what is wrong," I pause and kiss his cheek gingerly, "I'm worried Aibou. I don't like seeing you cry."  
  
He closes his eyes and buries his face into the crook of my neck. No answers and no tears were given. I decide not to push him any further and just hold him tightly  
  
The minutes pass in complete silence; the only sound being our breathing. Soon Yugi's breathing becomes deep and even as he falls asleep against me. A half hour later I let sleep overcome me as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi refuses to talk about last night. Other than that he's his usual self. I've stayed in the puzzle all day so far, only speaking to Yugi to see what he's up to and to make sure he's okay. He always answered with a quick 'I'm fine' and I wouldn't hear from him for hours. It strange how he doesn't seem to want to speak to me today. Usually he's eager to do so.  
  
I am snapped from my reverie when I feel a faint tug on Yugi's end of the bond.  
  
/Yami, can you come out for awhile? /  
  
His voice isn't urgent or nervous which means he isn't in any trouble. I come out of the puzzle in a flash of light and glance around at my surroundings. We are on a fenced rooftop overlooking the town of Domino. I recognize this as a place where Joey and Yugi often talked. I see my aibou, turned toward the sunset, with one hand holding onto a rusted metal hoop of fence.  
  
He looks truly breathtaking standing there. The fading rays of sunlight cast a strange glow to his gold bangs and his face is tinted with a pink flush. His bright violet eyes have turned to a calm lavender. He is wearing his usual leather attire with the blue school uniform jacket. The puzzle hangs around his neck, glinting in the dull rays of light.  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
His eyes stayed focused on the setting sun. The only thing he did to assure he heard me was wrap his hand around the puzzle. He traced the Sennen eye with his fingers delicately. I took this opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to my chest. He didn't resist and just relaxed in my embrace.  
  
I liked these moments my Aibou and I had. When we can enjoy each others presence and touch without any problems plaguing us. These few precious moments I store in my memory forever.  
  
"Do you know why I brought you here Yami?" he asks quietly.  
  
"No Aibou why?" I whisper in his ear. I buried my nose in his hair. My Hikari's scent is intoxicating. I couldn't resist nibbling on the earlobe, savoring the sweet taste of my Aibou's skin. I feel him tense for a moment before relaxing again in my hold.  
  
"This place has always been special to me. I came here a lot to hide and just think about things. That was before you came...before I made friends. Then I came here only to enjoy the sunset with people I care about..." he pauses to turn in my hold and look at me, "And I've always cared about you, Yami."  
  
I smile warmly at him and leaned in so our foreheads were touching.  
  
"Thank you Aibou. I care about you too," I rub our noses in an Eskimo kiss.  
  
It might have been the sunset but I could've sworn I saw his cheeks become redder.  
  
As we stood in silence I decided to bring up a question that's been nagging me all day.  
  
"Aibou?" he looks into my eyes curiously, "Why were there tears in your eyes when you saw me last night?"  
  
He glances downward, avoiding my gaze, and sighs.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare? Was that the reason?" I continued asking.  
  
He looked up at me, meeting my gaze, with a sad smile on his face, "They were tears for a different reason."  
  
I raised a brow curiously, "And what would that be?"  
  
A pause, "You."  
  
My eyes widened. "Me?"  
  
He nodded and buried his face into the crook of my neck waiting for my reaction. I pushed him away a bit, so that his hands rested on my shoulders, and tilted his chin so that he was looking at me again.  
  
"What did I do? Did I hurt you?" I asked searching his eyes for some indication of what he felt towards me at that moment.  
  
It was then that I noticed the proximity of our faces. His eyes and mine were locked for the longest time. I lost all sense of reality as I stared into those violet eyes and slowly leaned forward. Yugi slowly did the same and soon our lips met.  
  
Never had I felt such emotion from such a chaste kiss. Love, devotion, and longing was felt through that kiss, from Yugi and me. When his soft lips hesitantly parted from mine, it took all my will power not to pull him in for another kiss.  
  
There was quiet again. Both of us to unsure of ourselves to speak. The sun had by now disappeared over the horizon and now the sky was a mixture of lavender and blue. A truly beautiful sight.  
  
/What the hell. / That was the only warning given to me before my aibou pulled me into another kiss. Unlike the last one, this one was more passionate though it still held the emotions of the last. I soon found myself intoxicated with the taste of my hikari's lips; nibbling on them and just enjoying the soft feeling.  
  
Soon my lungs burned with the need for air and I parted from those velvet lips. We were both panting lightly from the kiss. It was still a little new to me but I could get used to my aibou feeling this way toward me. It's not like I didn't feel the same way.  
  
I decide to break the silence that has reigned for awhile now.  
  
"You still haven't explained why you were crying about me last night," I whisper, caressing his cheek lightly. He leans into the touch lightly before looking into my eyes.  
  
"I realized something..." I raise an eyebrow and beckon him to continue, " I realized that...that I had fallen in love with you. I was crying because...I didn't truly believe you could ever return the feelings."  
  
He suddenly smiles brightly. "But I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."  
  
I smile back down at him, just glad that his eyes were filled with happiness again. "Yes, I believe you don't."  
  
Evening has overtaken the sky and it is now black canvas with stars dotting its surface. Well, excuse the old saying but time flies when you're having fun. And tonight has been fun indeed.  
  
As me and my Aibou walk the short distance to his house, his hand shyly takes mine. He blushes slightly when I pause to look at our joined hands. I give him a small smile before pulling him into a soft kiss; this time gentle and sweet, just like him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~A little later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi's sleeping; in my arms, mind you. He's curled up against me with a small smile on his face. I brush a few stands of blonde hair from his eyes and kiss his forehead tenderly. I won't let anything sadden him. I won't let harm come to him and by Ra I will never leave him.  
  
"Tonight you told me your tears were for a different reason and that I was that reason..." I pause and stare at his child-like face, "I promise you, my koi, that I will never cause you to cry for me again. I am not worthy of your tears."  
  
"Yami..." I am surprise to see my aibou awake with his eyes focused on mine, "You're worth everything to me, Yami. I love you."  
  
I smile at his words and place a chaste kiss against his lips, " And I you, Hikari, and I you."  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
